The present invention relates generally to a case for a printer capable of using both individual sheets and fan fold paper and, in particular, to a printer case having an upper cover structure including a paper guide member which is pivotably coupled to the printer in which the upper cover can be opened or closed relative to the printer to permit ready and easy paper insertion.
Printer cases which may be utilized with both fan fold computer paper and individual cut sheets of paper are well known in the art. A printer, generally indicated at 100 having a conventional printer case 98 is shown in FIG. 1. Printer 100 includes a platen 92b rotatably supported within printer case 98. A paper push tractor 92c for feeding fan fold paper 97b is provided upstream of platen 92b. A print head 92a is disposed adjacent platen 92b and spaced a predetermined distance from platen 92b to allow cut sheet paper 97 or fan fold paper 97b to pass therebetween. Paper ejection guide members 93f and 93d for guiding paper 97 or 97b ejected from printer 92a are provided upstream from platen 92b. A slit 96 is provided adjacent platen 92b to allow cut sheet paper 97 to travel around platen 92b. A paper separator 95 is pivotably mounted on printer case 98 about a bearing 95b proximate slit 96 to permit printer 100 to accept both cut sheet paper 97 and fan fold paper 97b. When separator 95 is positioned as depicted in FIG. 1, printer 100 will accept fan fold paper. When separator 95 is pivoted in the direction of arrow A, printer 100 will accept individual sheets of paper.
In such prior art devices, when preparing printer case 98 to receive fan fold paper, separator 95 covering push tractor 92c must be initially pivoted in the direction of arrow A or separator 95 must be removed from the printer to permit the perforation on the edges of the paper to be positioned on the tractors. This procedure is inefficient, cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally, when paper becomes jammed within printer case 98 or components such as a print head or ink ribbon needs to be checked for maintenance, paper ejection guide members 93f and 93d must be removed each time such maintenance or servicing occurs. Additionally, the paper separator provided at the outside of the printer case must also be removed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a printer case for a printer to overcome the shortcomings of the prior devices described above.